Dietrich Hollinderbäumer
Dietrich Hollinderbäumer (born 16 August 1942, Essen) is a German-Swedish actor, best known for playing Robert Ritter von Greim in the 2004 film Downfall. Hollinderbäumer was born in Essen, however he spent much of his childhood in Sweden. After he completed his school, he joined the Royal Dramatic Theatre in Stockholm, where he studied under the direction of Stig Torslow and Ingmar Bergman. He performed the theatre at Heidelberg, Burgtheater in Vienna and at Bonn Theatre. After theatre, he began to appear in various TV and big screen productions. The most important are Georg Elser – Einer aus Deutschland (1989), Das Jesus Video (2002), Der Untergang (2004), etc. Since 2005 Hollinderbäumer plays in the Sat.1 comedy series Pastewka, by Bastian Pastewkas, as father Volker. Since 2009, Hollinderbäumer appears as correspondent and aged wannabe playboy Ulrich von Heesen on ZDF's satirical heute-show. Among his passions are horse riding, sailing and windsurfing. He also speaks Swedish. Filmography *Add a Friend (2012) .... *Drei gegen einen (2010) .... Gustav Seibold *Annas Erbe (2011) .... Christian Ingstrup *Försvunnen (2011) .... *Auf Doktor komm raus (2010) .... Prof. Petzold *Woran dein Herz hängt (2009) .... Dr. Reumann *Sant'Agostino (2009) .... (2009) *Diamantenhochzeit (2009) .... Vater Dähner *Joanna Trollope: In Boston liebt man doppelt (2009) .... William *Der Besuch der alten Dame (2008) .... Matthias Büsing *Annas Geheimnis (2008) .... Christian Instrupp *Mord in bester Gesellschaft - Die Nächte des Herrn Senator (2008) .... Julius Arndt *Kein Spiel (2008) .... Schwiegervater Andreas *Die Dunkle Seite (2008) .... Generalmajor Halm *Ferienhaus in Marrakesch, Ein (2008) .... Norman Hopkins *Putzfrau Undercover (2008) .... Eckhard Windhorst *Afrika, mon amour (2007) .... Scottish Doctor *Spark (2007) .... *Vier Minuten (2006) .... Pater Vincens *Zwei am großen See - Feindliche Übernahme (2006) .... Dr. Eberhard Perny *Lulu (2006) .... Dr. Goll *Capri (2006) .... Helmut *Wigald (2006) .... *Joy Division (2006) .... Grandpa *Zwei gegen zwei (2005) .... Gregor März *Tote Hose - Kann nicht, gibt's nicht (2005) .... Vater Karl-Heinz *Mama und der Millionär (2005) .... Karl Schönthal *Emilia - Die zweite Chance (2005) .... Wolfgang Seiler *Emilia - Familienbande (2005) .... Wolfgang Seiler *Downfall (2004) .... Generalfeldmarschall Robert Ritter von Greim *Die Unvergessenen (2004) .... Kurt Oswald *Einmal Bulle, immer Bulle (2004) .... Bernd Reiff *Rita da Cascia - Santa Rita (2004) .... Ferdinando Mancini *Die Stunde der Offiziere (2004) .... Generalfeldmarschall Erich von Manstein *Der Traum vom Süden (2004) .... Erich *Im Zweifel für die Liebe (2004) .... *Italiener und andere Süßigkeiten (2004) .... Dr. Harald Berg *Im Namen des Herrn (2003) .... Frieder *Ins Leben zurück (2003) .... Frode Johansson *Trenck - Zwei Herzen gegen die Krone (2003) .... *Eiskalte Freunde (2003) .... Prof. Arndt *Verräterische Collier, Das (2003) .... Dr. Wolf Behringer *Für immer verloren (2003) .... *Schleudertrauma (2002) .... *Therapie und Praxis (2002) .... Reinhard Arnsberg *Geliebte Diebin (2002) .... Hartung *Pest - Die Rückkehr (2002) .... Dr. Salomon *Erkan & Stefan gegen die Mächte der Finsternis (2002) .... Prof. Johns *Seerosenteich, Der (2002) .... Carl Trakenberg *Scherbentanz (2002) .... Gebhard *Das Jesus Video (2002) .... John Kaun *Uprising - Revolta la Varsovia (2001) .... *Jetzt bin ich dran, Liebling! (2001) .... Claudius *Antonia - Zwischen Liebe und Macht (2001) .... Albrecht Ahrendorff *Nur mein Sohn war Zeuge (2001) .... Bodenburg *Allein unter Männern (2001) .... Poschinger *Der Tanz mit dem Teufel - Die Entführung des Richard Oetker (2001) .... Staatsanwalt *Das Phantom (2000) .... Baré *Aeon - Countdown im All (2000) .... *Die Traumprinzen (2000) .... *Hässliche, Die (2000) .... Cohen *Når mørket er forbi (2000) .... Krebs *Jagd nach dem Tod, Die (1999) .... Dr. Zehlenberg *Long Hello and Short Goodbye (1999) .... Kahnitz *Heimlicher Tanz (1999) .... *Jagd auf Amor (1999) .... Oberstaatsanwalt Stern *Macht (1998) .... Oskar Kollmann *Vergewaltigt - Eine Frau schlägt zurück (1998) .... Wagner *Julia - Kämpfe für deine Träume! (1998) .... Richard *Kommissar Rex (1998) .... Stefan Klein *HeliCops - Einsatz über Berlin (1998) .... Dr. Koch *Blutjunge Liebe - und keiner darf es wissen (1998) .... Rektor *Dein Tod ist die gerechte Strafe (1997) .... Kommissar Kübler *Tod im Labor (1997) .... Dr. Seitz *Schattenmann, Der (1996) .... *Angst (1995) .... Dr. Grauvogel *Operation Radetzky (1992) .... *The Strauss Dynasty (1991) .... *Die Männer vom K3 - Der Vollmondmörder (1991) .... *Sidonie (1990) .... Herr Kraft *Radiofieber (1989) .... *Georg Elser - Einer aus Deutschland (1989) .... Seifert *Tatort - Hasard (2001) .... Dr. Kevin Lohmann *Tatort - Exil! (2001) .... Dr. Kevin Lohmann *Tatort - Die kleine Zeugin (2000) .... Robert Gallery Hitler explains scene von Greim expression.png|As Robert Ritter von Greim In Downfall (2004) Weidling_and_Greim.jpg|Greim and Weidling in Der Besuch der alten Dame (2008). Grand Vizier von Heesen.png|As self-proclaimed 'Grand Vizier' Ulrich von Heesen in the heute-show. Von_Heesen_Kamerad.png|Having some problems with a former colleague during the heute-show. Von_Heesen_Colawerbung.png|Making a 'cool' avertisement for Cola with his 'homies'. Also heute-show. Category:Actors